The prior art discloses a number of photography booths permitting the user to cause the selective exposure of a length of photographic film so that a photograph will be taken. These booths tend to be relatively large, thereby limiting the number of locations where they can be placed. Should conventional photographic film be used, then additional complications arise by the need to have the film developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,983 of Donald O. Thayer for PHOTOGRAPHY BOOTH AND METHOD, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a photography booth having a video camera and video display coupled to a conventional film camera.
Prior art photography booths have utilized a number of different schemes for permitting the user to strike a desired pose prior to the film being exposed. The cited Thayer patent discloses the use of a video display below the film camera, while it is also known to use a reflective mirror and a timer. Systems using self-developing film, such as that marketed by Polaroid Corporation, are known. The prior art does not, however, teach or suggest a photography booth which is sufficiently compact so as to be sized for a conventional display rack, while also assuring that the photograph taken is of a pose desired by the user.
Retail establishments are constantly searching for new vehicles for increasing customer flow, and thereby total sales. Many retail establishments, such as greeting card stores, have product display racks which are of a standard size and layout. These racks tend to be relatively small, in order to facilitate substitution and positioning in establishments of different size.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that there is a need for a photography booth which is sufficiently compact in size in order to increase the number of locations where the booth may be placed. There is also a need for a photography booth which not only increases traffic flow at the retail location, but which also directly contributes to sales volume. The disclosed invention meets these needs, and provides a photography booth of greatly simplified design and size.